ultimatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Rosenblatt
Duncan Rosenblatt is the main character in the Firebreather comic books from the Image Franchise. He is the son of the Ruler of the Kaiju, Belloc and the human Margaret Rosenblatt, making him a hybrid of human and kaiju. Biography Childhood Duncan's childhood has not been revealed, but judging from his teenage years, he might've been bullied because of his orange skin color and might've transferred to different schools a lot since he got into so many fights. Teenage Years Duncan had moved yet again and had transferred to a different school when he was a teenager. He had quickly made 2 friends named Isabel and Kenny, he also had taken a liking towards a girl named Jenna and her ex-boyfriend Troy had found out and had started to bully Duncan. In gym, Duncan had found out that Blitz Barnes, a man who has been watching Duncan to make sure he was safe since childhood, was the gym teacher. The game that they were playing that day was dodgeball and it was basically Jocks vs Geeks our outcasts. Troy and his friends had quickly taken out most of others leaving only Duncan and Kenny. When one of Troy's friends was about to take Kenny out of the game, Duncan had blocked the ball and had quickly taken out the rest of the jocks. That had urged the Troy and his friends to chase Duncan and through the halls and Troy's friends had been picked off one by one until only Troy was left and he had threatened to attack Duncan until Duncan had starting breathing fire and burned off Troy's eyebrows. Later on, Duncan had showed Isabel a Gomorradon, a small frog-like Kaiju, and Isabel started liking Duncan. At a party a day later, Belloc had showed up and captured Duncan. Duncan had woke up in a Kaiju lair in the desert and was told that he was the heir to Belloc and was then thrown into a pit of lava. Seconds later, Duncan emerges in his Kaiju form, and passes out quickly. He then wakes up in the desert and finds his way to Kenny's trailer. Then his mother calls and he goes back home. She assures him that the move and deal with MEGTAF were to let him live a normal life and go to college. Back in school, Duncan is surprised that everyone except Troy now treats him like a celebrity. Isabel reveals that it is because she told them about him saving them from Belloc. Then Duncan sees Jenna head for the locker room and leaves. Meanwhile, Jenna opens her locker to find an envelope with a glowing crystal inside to sell and pay for Homecoming. Later, Isabel attempts to approach Duncan but loses her chance when he and Jenna meet up again. He asks Jenna to be his date for Homecoming, and she agrees. Afterwards, Blitz takes Duncan into the desert to locate the Kaiju lair but they fall under attack. Duncan fights the Kaiju while his father watches, as it is the first of many challenges for the Kaiju throne. Duncan almost kills the Kaiju but refuses to do so. Then Blitz appears with reinforcements and they open fire on Belloc, until he abruptly surrenders. That night, Duncan, Jenna, Kenny, Isabel, and Margeret go to the dance together. As Jenna and Duncan dance together, Isabel watches them despite Kenny's attempts to get her to dance with him. However after Troy and Jenna are elected Homecoming King and Queen and go on stage, Isabel dances with Duncan in a romantic embrace, causing Kenny to break them apart and unleash his fury. In the process, Kenny yells at Duncan that Isabel only likes him because of Belloc being his dad. Jenna overhears this and backs away from Duncan into Troy's arms, causing Duncan to storm out. As Isabel reprimands Kenny for what he did, two Kaiju named Abbadon and Astaroth appear. Abbadon and Astaroth start wreaking havoc, putting everyone in danger. Duncan changes into his Kaiju form and leads Abbadon and Astaroth into the desert, where he stops them with help from Belloc, Margaret, and Jenna. Category:Ultimate avatar Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Canon Category:Dragons Category:Humans